Oasina
Oasina '''(/ɔasinə/, /ohseema/, or /oʒinə/) (Thai: หำยฟสท H̄ảyfs̄th) (Oasinese: ๆยหมฟมืห Yh̄mfmụ̄h̄) or the '''Special Island Republic of Thailand, unofficially known as Commonwealth Republic of Oasina is an Asian and Oceanian island country located on the east of the Philippines and Taugaran, west of Dankia and Palau is something near this. It is bigger than Palau, Guam, Marshall Islands, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Macau, Brunei, Fiji, Vanuatu, Northern Mariana Islands, Federal States of Micronesia, Tokelau, Christmas Island, Cooks Island, Tuvalu, Wake Island, Singapore, Jasmrael, Tausugia, Harmonia, and all of the islands. But its smaller than China, Indonesia, Malaysia, Dankia, Ladinya, Chaidong, and Minecraftia. And the same size as the Philippines. History Pre-history: 163 BC - 1232 AD In 163 BC, Oasina broke up with the Philippines and Palau. Oasinan Empire: 1232 AD - 1500 AD In 1231 AD, British people established the Oasinan Empire and the Oasinese language was introduced. Thai Rule: 1500 AD - 1310 In 1500 AD, Thais, have invaded the Oasinan Empire with the Thai Script. Independence from Thailand: 1310 - 1710 In 1310, Oasina gained independence from Thailand or Siam. Thai Colonization: 1710-1942 In 1710, Thailand settlers colonized the Oasina Islands. Republic of Oasina 1942-1985 In 1942, After the British and Thai invasion, Oasina became an island republic. North and South Oasina: 1985-1992 In 1985, Oasina split up as a transcontinental country, North Oasina is in Asia and South Oasina is in or . Modern Oasina: 1992-present In 1992, elected Oasina for the member of . Economy Territory *Oasina has sixteen states, Lorkend, Thailandia, New Asinemilan, Oasina City, Moarpen Bosleak, Plonerila, Cubenland, Leanp, Koenguang, Guoengunang, Maldvelies, Beijilne, Javaning, Rasunade, Whrop, and Oaing. They split up some continents. the top one is Asia, and the bottom one is Oceania. All states speak English and Thai. But Moarpen Bosleak speaks Oasinese. *Oasina has some territories like the Islmaial Islands, Sketch Island, Oasinan Arabic Territory, Shuntuan etc. Culture Media *Television networks are Oasinan Broadcasting Network (aka OBN), Thai3, OasNet, Thaishi Network, OasinaPBS etc. *FIlm companies are Oasinan Film Productions, ThaiFilm, OasNet Pictures, etc. Crime Climate People/Trends *Oasinan people can't go to the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (or North Korea). These countries are bannable for Oasina. *The average age of marriage is 19. *The average age of drinking is 21. Schools *The school week is from Monday to Friday while the average is Monday to Saturday. *The Oasina Public High School is located in Vestro in Oasina City, with 20 floors. while the average is 129. *The school time is 8:40am-2:20pm while the average is 8:30am-2:35pm. *Oasina has 75 schools, while the average is 81. Technology *Oasina's car drives on the left, similar to Thailand, Japan, United Kingdom, Ireland, Singapore, Nepal, Bangladesh, Malta, Hong Kong, Macau, and Pakistan. *Oasina's standard plug socket is A & B, similar to Japan, Taiwan, and United States. *Oasina's mobile company is MobileOasina Inc and MobilTime. *Oasina's operating system is TechOasinaOS. *Oasina has seven country owned companies, Sealand, OasTech, TechOasina, Vestroalerin, Geninaiser, Laosinalane, and Yumbuflauh. Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries in Asia Category:Asia Category:Fictional countries in Asia Category:Oasina Category:Countries in Oceania Category:Oceania Category:Fictional countries in Oceania Category:Countries that don't add up Category:Transcontinental countries Category:Republics